


a new challenger appears!

by Elletoria, imma_redshirt, papergardener, Tomatosoupful



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/pseuds/Tomatosoupful
Summary: a new challenger appears in santa cecilia! and ernesto is not happy....





	1. Renaldo

**Author's Note:**

> snippets/fic written by papergardener, Tomatosoupful and imma_redshirt
> 
> original character (Renaldo Quintanilla) by Tomatosoupful and imma_redshirt

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. day 2 (or 3?) : the dance rehearshal

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks for Quno for kickstarting this! and as usual, the coco locos discord too XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *check previous chapter for new stuff! this pic should've happened at the end of the story chronologically wise! sorry for the inconvenience!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written by imma_redshirt


	5. 2 hands are (not) enough

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18036899>


End file.
